


Final Projects

by neighborhoodwitch



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodwitch/pseuds/neighborhoodwitch
Summary: Aelin has had a huge crush on her lab partner since they met. Manon has had the same issue. Now they are forced to work together outside of school to finish this project.





	Final Projects

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely rowaelinforeverworld on tumblr for my pride month prompts

“Okay class, this will be your last major grade for the year. My seniors this will be your last major grade in this school, at least in the science program.” She heard Dorian in the back of class whoop loudly and smothered her laugh. “You will be doing a project with your lab partner. I have sent you the instructions, read them now and start planning. You will be given some class time, but do not rely on it.”

The class started talking animatedly with their partners about the project, about summer, about the latest gossip. Everyone was talking except Aelin and Manon. They were looking at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. The one person that could make Aelin”s unfailing confidence fail was the person she would be spending a lot of time with over the next week.

“Do you have any frees today?” Manon finally asked and Aelin had to shake her head. 

“Had them already. After school?” This was the one day she wasn’t having intense practice for the upcoming competition, and she was pretty sure Manon had practice if she was remembering right. 

“No, volleyball practice. We have a tournament coming up so we will be having more than ever.” She nodded and the pair fell silent again, not knowing what to say. 

“How about-“ “Why don’t you-“ They stopped and chuckled awkwardly. “You first.” Manon said. 

“How about I give you my number, class is about to end and it seems like we are going to have a lot of scheduling issues since I have a competition soon too.” Manon nodded and handed over her phone just as the bell rang. As quick as she could Aelin inserted her contact then Dorian was at her side urging her to go faster. 

-

She had been right, they did have a lot of problems scheduling. They shared one free a week and that was the time Manon met with team managers for volleyball, after school if Manon didn’t have practice or a team meeting Aelin was trying to cram in any extra rehearsal time she could. Dorian was the first one to snap, and it happened while they were on a water break letting the lower levels do routines and Aelin was complaining. 

“That’s it. Go get me your phone.” Rather than argue with him she just grabbed it from her bag and handed it over. “Hey Manon,” He spoke in a high pitch voice as he started to type. 

“I don’t talk to like.” She protested. 

“You do.” He said before putting the voice back on. “I think you’re super hot and would LOVE if we could go on a date this-“

“Dorian!” She screeched so loud people started to look at them, then turn away like this was normal. It sadly was. They meddled in each other’s lives way too much. “You can not say that.”

“Fine fine. Be like that. Hey Manon, Dorian is amazing and got my practice on Sunday cancelled so if you are free maybe we could get coffee to finally work on this project.” 

“I don’t sound like that.” She said as she turned her nose up at him. 

“You sound exactly like that. Now say thank you for getting practice cancelled.” 

“Thank you. How did you do it?”

“I heavily implied that the class we help teacher needs a little more help from the coaches. When they suggested we replace our practice with that class I said I would be happy to come and help but you really needed to work on a project for school. They were happy to let you go.” She knew that wasn’t true, they would rather the pair quit school for dance now than let them go, but she was thankful either way. 

“You’re the best.”

“Yeah, I know.”

-

Aelin hasn’t spend the rest of Friday night practice, Saturday practice, Sunday morning practice, and home with Dorian worrying about meeting Manon for coffee. That would be crazy. “Aelin, I love you, but you’re so whipped for this chick just tell her already.” She flipped him off over her shoulder. “Hey don’t be like that, as much as I would love to lay on your bed while to stare at your closet in a towel for another half hour. We both have places to be.”

She groaned loudly. “Yeah I know that. I just-“

“Want to look so hot you knock her socks off and she falls at your feet instantly?”

“Yes!” Dorian started laughing. “You’re the worst. No help at all.”

“I got you this damn date.” 

“We don’t even know if she likes me back.” Dorian turned her around and cuffed her on the back of the head. 

“She does. Trust me. Now, we are the jumpsuit you just got. The white flowy one with the gold belt, it looks great on you and it’s supposed to be warm tonight. If it gets cold you better hope she has a jacket to give you.”

“I hate you.” She snapped as she pulled the clothing down and stormed into the bathroom. 

Dorian ended up dropped her off at the coffee shop they had agreed on ten minutes late. She rushed in looking around for familiar white hair praying Manon wouldn’t be too upset she was late, when Manon appeared at her shoulder. “Seems we both are a little behind schedule. You want anything?” She nodded towards the counter. 

“Uh I will get myself something in a second.” She managed to get out with Manon’s red t-shirt right there. It wasn’t even that tight Aelin was just a very gay mess. Especially for women in red shirts, black jeans, and what looked like a leather jacket tied around her waist. 

“Let me, it’s my treat for being so hard to schedule with.” Aelin laughed. 

“It wasn’t you don’t worry, but if you insist I always get a caramel coffee and I highly recommend their chocolate cake. I know the owners, it’s heavenly.” Manon smiled at her and nodded as Aelin went to find them a table. 

She could have sworn when she looked back the other girls cheeks were a little pink. 

They did indeed work on the project, they got most of it done. Not enough though since it is due the next day and they had barely started until now. That didn’t bother Aelin, she did most of her work like this and it seemed Manon did too but it was a lot harder to focus when they kept getting so off topic. They talked about everything from sports to books to movies to childhood dreams. 

“So you have always wanted to be a dancer? Your whole life? And you just got accepted to one of the best dance schools in the world with your best friend?” She nodded, trying not to blush. Praise never bothered her until it came from Manon. “That's so awesome!” They were shushed by an elderly couple who seemed to be up way past their bedtime, both girls started snickering. 

“So what did you want to be as a kid?” Manon blushed, she actually blushed, Aelin had made the White Demon of Rifthold Academy blush. She felt pride swell in her chest. 

“I really really wanted to be the president. Or an astronaut. Normal kid stuff.”

Aelin looked at her, suddenly aware of how close their chairs had gotten over the past couple hours. “And now?” Manon’s eyes flicker to her lips. they looked like miniature sun glowing in the darkness. So bright and blinding Aelin could not see yet she forged ahead desperate for this person, this person who invaded her mind and her senses over the past year. 

Then, she was smothered. Everything was Manon. The soft press against her lips. The cold fingers on her cheek. The bitter sweet scent that clouded her head blocking out all other thoughts except Manon. Then she pulled away and Aelin was left cold and foggy. 

“I have wanted to do that for a long time.” Her words were carried on a soft breath that caressed Aelin cheek. 

“I have wanted you to do that for a long time.” They both dissolved into giggles before their lips met again. They did not get the project done that night.

-

“Professor Maeve. I am so sorry but we were unable to finish the project.” Critical black eyes scanned their faces but they managed to hide any emotions besides guilt. 

“I understand you are both very busy.” She said finally. “Turn in what you and I will grade that, I hope you have kept your grades high this year.” They nodded and muttered more apologies as they went back to their own table. 

Aelin didn’t pay attention in that class for the rest of the year, but that was only because Manon had taken to holding her hand under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun and cute and i’ve never really thought about this ship before but i do love these two


End file.
